A network site may include any number of content pages, such as web pages. A site for a search engine provider may include one or more content pages for search results generated by the search engine. A network site for an online retailer may include, for example, one or more content pages for each category of items offered for order by the online retailer as well as other content pages. When a request to generate a content page is received from a client device via a browser, for example, the network site can personalize the content placed in the content page depending upon various factors. In some scenarios, expired content may inadvertently be placed within a content page, such as content that relates to expired promotional content.